Heloise
Heloise is a super-intelligent and destructive 15-year-old girl. Her mad scientist mind and penchant for chaos are hidden behind a facade of a diminutive sweetness. She is seemingly one of the only two human characters in the show and works for Lucius by creating weapons of mass destruction. Appearance Heloise has brown hair pulled into a ponytail and dark teal eyes. She has a long stitched scar on her forehead of unknown origin that is usually partially covered by her hair. She usually wears a red dress that terminates in a curved point. She does not appear to possess legs, they are always hidden. In one episode, Jimmy makes a reference to her "nonexistent feet". Although in Something About Herman, when she was dressed like her cousin, she is wearing pants and shoes, which shows that she does have feet. Personality Heloise shows that she is intelligent, confident and a bit selfish. She has been known to enjoy her position as the Head of R&D (research and development) at Misery Inc. where she makes products to cause misery. Even though Heloise seems like she's brutal, crafty, and a bit of prank-master, Heloise has shown to have a good side to her as she can be a very loyal, considerate, kind, romantic, and a good friend. She's very sensitive when someone teases or makes fun of her and will often react with rage especially when people call her a little girl. She also appears to be quite physically strong, despite her size, and relatively fearless. In the second season, Heloise seems more happy, cheerful, and bubbly, yet she still retains her sadistic ways. She smiles more in the second season while in the first season she was sarcastic. Her Aunt Pomegranate gave her the girly nickname in Whats Up with Heloise? Poppy is what her aunt called her. When someone gets in her way or makes her angry enough, Heloise will often try to destroy them or frighten them away, like in the episode Panda-Monium where she tries to get rid of the pandas by showing them how evil she is. She has a superhero identity as Trouble Bubble Girl, she wears a pink skirt with a white shirt and pink mittens. With her hair colored pink, purple glasses, pink heart-shaped earrings, wand, and a tiara. She has a scepter that blows various types of bubbles that has powers ranging from explosives to levitation. She appeared as Trouble Bubble Girl in The Terrific Trio with Jimmy and Beezy as Power Squid and Spaghetti Beezy respectively. Etymology "Heloise" is a girl's name of French origin meaning "healthy or wide" but it could also be a pun on the word "Hell" added to the name "Louise", which means "famous Warrior" or "Long-held". Heloise could also be a cross between Hell and Eloise. Relationships Jimmy Heloise has had a massive crush on Jimmy since the beginning of the series. According to series creator Edward Kay, she fell for him because "there's something about sweet, innocent guys that appeals to the last shred of humanity in her." She has made numerous attempts to win his heart, but Jimmy remains oblivious to her affection, despite her lack of subtlety in the regard. .]]The depth of her crush on Jimmy is shown in the episode "Fused Together" when Dorkus discovers she has a shrine to Jimmy hidden behind a bookcase, which is triggered by pulling a lever next to it. She quickly made him forget by pulling out his brain, slapping him with it, and then throwing it away. The shrine appears again in "Best Bud Battle" and "Pet Rocky", though in the latter it's behind the fireplace. She also showed her affection in "Jimmy MatchMaker" at the grand opening of Lucius' statue. There, Heloise was whistling and trying to signal that she and Jimmy should hang out together. As usual, Jimmy failed to get the message. In the second season, she continues to attempt to get Jimmy's attention in many moments by trying to look cute to Jimmy. She even protects Jimmy like in the episode Heloise's Rival when Mean Jean challenges her to trick, scare, and harm him but Heloise doesn't want to and in the end, she beat Mean Jean and protected Jimmy from being thrown across the city. In Better Sweater she made a blue love sweater for Jimmy, it didn't work at first because he put on the fear sweater instead, but when he had it on he was totally affectionate to her and said "I can no longer hide my feelings, I adore you" so he really did admit he likes her, and he was jealous when Heloise dated Peep in Heloise's Secret Admirer. Beezy Heloise and Beezy are frenemies of sorts in the show. Beezy finds her boring and a bit too serious while Heloise just thinks of him as quirky, disgusting, and very annoying. Although in some episodes they do get along, like in Pet Rocky she helped him get his "pet" back and in Dance Jimmy Dance they went to a dance competition together. Despite her dislike of Beezy, she tolerates him only to be around Jimmy. Beezy shares the same feeling of resentment. The pair accidentally kissed once to each other's disgust. Heloise also doesn't really like any Henious. Lucius Heloise appears to not have much respect for Lucius, despite him being her boss. This is likely due to her being one of the main, if not the only reason Lucius is able to continually keep the citizens of Miseryville miserable, thanks to her inventions. She appears to be aware of this in "Heloise's Wish List". However in "Catalogue of Misery" she seems concerned when Lucius threatened to fire her when Jimmy complained about her products. Interestingly, Lucius appears to even have some degree of fear of her in some episodes, despite his authority. Cerbee Heloise seems to take more of a liking to Cerbee. This is probably evident in the fact that Heloise finds Cerbee cute when he was trying to tell her something in "Jimmy in the Big House". using him as a power source for the snow machine in "A Cold Day In Miseryville' and even willing to help him when it comes to love in "Cerbee In Love". It is also undoubtedly true that Cerbee likes Heloise, which is very evidently proven by the fact that Cerbee has never eaten or even tried to bite Heloise. Peep In "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Heloise did date Peep to get Jimmy jealous. Peep actually has an enormous crush on Heloise as is shown in his first episode "Everyone Can Whistle", he usually always attempts to flirt with her to little success whenever she's around. In Other Languages Note: In some dubs, like the European Spanish and Turkish, Heloise resembles as a cute little girl with evil complex. However, in other dubs, she resembles as a grown-up teen, like in the Dutch, German and Swedish, in contrast with the original voice in English by Tabitha St. Germain Early concept In an earlier concept, Heloise was the spirit of a serial killer sent to Hell.[citation needed] She had pale/green skin and had rather ghoulish facial features but maintained the same petite silhouette, as can be seen in one leaked screencap and two promotional images. She was hired by Lucius to torture Jimmy in the afterlife, which she was eager to do, but she found it difficult because Jimmy was impossible to displease. These aspects of her personality have been dropped, though artifacts of them like her working for Lucius and her general sadism linger. The long, stitched scar on her forehead may also be a nod to her undead origins, but the creator maintains that it was an aesthetic choice with no real explanation. Trivia *Heloise is the only main character without a last name. *Heloise's age is unknown, and there's no proof on any episode to speculate her real age. However, it's stated that she is average the age of Jimmy. But according to Edward Kay, Heloise would chronologically be between 14 and 16 (probably 14). *Heloise's Jimmy Shrine has a new location (or just new entrance) for each episode. *Like Jimmy, Heloise is not scared of Weavils. Instead, she's rather aggressive against them. *Heloise's scar changes position depending on which direction she's facing. *Despite working for Lucius Heinous the Seventh, it's shown he actually fears Heloise because of her violent nature. *She had a mermaid appearance in [[Air Force None|'Air Force None']], Lucius Lost 'and 'The Hooded Chicken. *Once, Heloise switched bodies with Jimmy, agreeing that she'd switch them back after dessert (Monster Mutt) *Heloise has heat vision in Spring Broke. *In season 2 Heloise's affections are shown more. (''[[Misery Hearts|'Misery Hearts ]]& Heloise's Secret Admirer)' *Heloise's expressions on Season 2 are dramatically different in some episodes, especially on her eyebrows when she gets angry. *In the season two episode [[Something About Herman|'Something About Herman']], it is made clear that Heloise, indeed, has legs. This is also the case in [[The Terrific Trio|'The Terrific Trio']] but it is only shown briefly. It is also shown in [[Heloise's Secret Admirer|'Heloise's Secret Admirer']] when she's "driving" the Jimmy Mobile at the end. *Although Lucius knew about her crush on Jimmy in the episode 'Scent of a Heinous, in [[Misery Hearts|'''Misery Hearts]] she accidentally reveals her crush to him. *In [[What's Up With Heloise?|'What's Up With Heloise?']] her ponytail was shown to be a phone. *In [[Heloise Schmeloise|'Heloise Schmeloise']], Heloise destroyed her Jimmy Shrine and it has yet to be seen repaired or rebuilt. *In [[Heloise's Secret Admirer|'Heloise's Secret Admirer']] and Heloise Schmeloise, it is shown that Beezy knows about her crush on Jimmy. *In Mysterious Mr. 10, it seems that along with inventions, Heloise can also make Mr. 10 think she has the ability to create or perform hexes and curses. *Heloise appeared in the third season of the live action/cartoon Canadian quiz show: Skatoony. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86FEsjdWLdY It is implied other Jimmy Two-Shoes characters had appeared as well. *The only episodes that Heloise does not appear in our Meet the Gnomans and Going Green. Inventions *Frustrato-bot *Braniac-Booster *Misery Tap *Heinous Plane *Sardiner *Snow-burator 901 *Masked Jackhammer suit *Power Squid Helmet *People Copier *Instant Evil Powder (mentioned) *Bad Luck Accelerometer *Diet Chunk (probably) *Monster Pizza Maker *Mysterious Mr. Ten (1 through 10) *Schmeloise *Clean Clean Beezy Song Gallery Heloise_original_concept.jpg|original concept art Heloise_pilot.png|A scene in Mysterious Mister Ten that features concept art Heloise_(2).jpg Heloise_Happy.jpg|Current Appearance Heloise_grossed_out.jpg|Grossed out Grrrrrr......jpg|Angry Ouch.png|Exploded Heads_Will_Roll.png|Her body walks on its own in Heads Will Roll Heloise_Off_Model.png|Her head is also able to breathe, survive and speak while detached from the lungs. Heads Will Roll also features various moments where Heloise's eyes are not blue. Heloise in Skatoony.jpg|Heloise competing in Skatoony, and bashing a wind-up mouse. Heloise's footprints.PNG|Heloise's footprints are of several different animals. 2013-12-29 21_05_43-Jimmy Two-Shoes Season 2 Episode 6 Bad Luck Jimmy _ Watch cartoons online, Watch.png|Heloise thinking up something nasty in Bad Luck 2013-12-28 10_23_53-Jimmy Two-Shoes Season 1 Episode 14 Wish You Weren't Here _ Watch cartoons onlin.png|Heloise from Wish You Weren't Here 2013-12-28 12_01_51-- Adobe Flash Player.png|Creating the Golden Tap 2013-12-28 12_10_33-- Adobe Flash Player.png|Water sliding Heloise 2.png|Front view Heloise (6).png|Heloise surprised in Monster Mutt Snapshot - 176.png|"Yeah so sad, life without Beezy. How do we go on?" - Heloise Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Jimmy’s companions Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Heloise Family